Luz y oscuridad
by MelineM
Summary: Elladora tiene pequeñas lagunas en su memoria. Cuando descubre que es bruja y puede hacer algo que los demás no pueden, le parece haberlo escuchado antes. Tras haber visto la muerte de cerca varias veces, Dora llega a Hogwarts confundida y sola, rechazada por el mundo. Llegará un momento en el que tendrá que elegir entre el bien y el mal. ¿Con cuál se quedará?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Si os molestáis en leerlo, por favor, decidme que os ha parecido.**

**Necesito saberlo, ya que tengo dudas en cuanto a la historia. No se que os parecen los personajes que no aparecen en los libros, así que tampoco sé si os va a gustar.**

**Las dudas las tengo en cuanto a continuarla, así que si os gusta, dejádmelo saber, y si no, también.**

**Feliz lectura :)**

* * *

_Apenas había luz en la entrada de la casa. Lo único que pudo distinguir eran tres figuras: una mujer, una niña y un hombre completamente vestido de negro en la puerta. Lo siguiente que vino fue una explosión de luz verde y un pequeño cuerpo cayendo inerte ante los ojos de la mujer, que estaba de rodillas mirando hacia la puerta, ahora vacía._

* * *

Elladora se despertó de golpe para darse cuenta de que se había dormido sobre su libro de biología. Los exámenes la tenían agotada y el funeral le quitó las fuerzas restantes que al menos le permitirían mantenerse despierta. Iba a suspender, ya lo había asimilado.

-Bah, como si realmente le importara a alguien.- Dijo más para sí misma, ya que casi no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca. Cerró su libro y recogió sus apuntes.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de copiar para obtener al menos un punto cuando una explosión la llevó a soltar sus cosas y a saltar de la silla. Se escondió detrás de una gran estantería llena de libros, intentando ver que era lo que había pasado dentro de la estancia. La biblioteca era un caos, gente gritando y corriendo para esconderse en algún lugar esperando que alguien que alguien no los viera. ¿Quién era ese alguien? Elladora giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, donde, en la puerta, se encontraba un grupo de hombres que se dirigían directamente al mostrador, destrozándolo todo con... ¿eran eso unos palos? ¿Por qué el lugar al que ellos apuntaban explotaba? Eso tenía que ser una broma, una cámara oculta. Algún canal de televisión quería divertirse a costa de unos simples ciudadanos asustados. Seguro que era eso. Aunque pensó que no había nada a lo que temer si así era, no quiso salir de su escondite. Había un aura de peligro a su alrededor. Maldad, destrucción, muerte. Cuando los miraba sentía lo mismo que cuando pensaba en guerras, bombardeos y combates. No había nada pacifico en su mirada, ni en su forma de moverse, ni en la expresión de su cara. Hasta su vestimenta decía que no podías esperar nada agradable de ellos. Cuando los observó mejor, se dio cuenta de que algo de esa situación, de esos siniestros hombres le resultaba familiar, y no sabía el qué.

Analizó por completo todo lo que veía, pero cuando estaba intentando recordar, sintió una mano aferrándose a su cuello y su espalda chocando con la pared. Uno de los hombres estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con cara de aversión mientras apuntaba con ese extraño palo a su frente. Dora creía que en ese momento llegaría el pánico, que se sentiría asustada y horrorizada, pero la furia surgió en ella. Ni siquiera era furia, era odio puro. Quería hacer algo en contra de él, algo horrible. En su cabeza bullían millones de ideas de las que ni ella misma estaba orgullosa y entonces todas las luces de la biblioteca estallaron y se activó la alarma de incendios. Sintió como cesaba el agarre y pensó que el hombre se había ido. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Diez minutos después en la puerta del edificio en el que se encontraba la biblioteca había dos coches de bomberos, dos ambulancias y un coche patrulla. Cuando le pidieron su versión de los hechos a Dora, ésta se limitó a contarles una pequeña mentira, que incluía a un grupo de locos que no paraba de romper cosas, seguramente por diversión. Al despedirse del detective Summers le pidió que la llevara a la residencia de su colegio.

Después de una buena ducha y un montón de preguntas que pasaron por su mente, Dora decidió acostase temprano ese día. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y, después de todo, ¿quienes eran esos locos? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto aquella situación y esas cosas raras que hacían? ¿Por qué le resultaban terriblemente familiares sus caras y su actitud? Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta cuando oyó un suave murmullo como el de la tela arrastrase por el suelo. Se sentó como si fuera accionada por un resorte y miró hacia la ventana. Al lado de ella había un hombre mayor de pelo plateado y gafas de media luna vestido con lo que parecía un traje de mago para Halloween.

-Veo que la he molestado, Señorita Rowle. Lo siento por mi atrevimiento, pero me temo que no me dejaría entrar si tocara a su puerta como cualquier persona normal. ¿O me equivoco? - Elladora supuso que debió de darle una mirada que confirmaba el hecho de que no lo habría dejada pasar, ya que el hombre siguió hablando- Me consta que usted ha realizado magia fuera del colegio. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nunca pasó por Hogwarts. Recuerdo todas las caras, y la suya no está entre la de los estudiantes.

-¿M-magia? ¿Qué yo he hecho... magia? Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-Veo que ni siquiera tiene idea de su naturaleza. Bien, tendrá que venir conmigo. Su vista es mañana por la mañana, había muchos muggles que vieron todo lo que pasó.

-¿Mu.. qué? No voy a ir a ninguna parte con usted, lo siento, me enseñaron a no confiar en desconocidos. Además, todo lo que me esta diciendo, sin ofender, parece cosa de locos. ¿Como sé que no me está gastando una broma?

-Tendrá que confiar en mi, Señorita Rowle.- el hombre estiró el brazo hacia ella, sonriendo – Agarrese fuerte, va a ser un viaje largo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estaba sentada en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo en el que nació, delante de una pequeña lápida sencilla, con una sola inscripción: Elladora Rowle. No había ni fecha de nacimiento, ni fecha de la muerte, aunque ella se las supiera de memoria. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, girando su cabeza hacia el sonido._

_-Señora Ravensworth, ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que no podía salir de su casa. Usted misma me lo dijo._

_-Estoy bastante mejor, hija, gracias por preocuparte. Aún con mis setenta y cinco años de edad me recupero rápido, aunque me enfermo con la misma facilidad- dijo la anciana, sonriendo agradablemente- Veo que aún vienes por aquí casi a diario. Ya han pasado casi tres años, si no me equivoco._

_-No vengo aquí a llorar su muerte, señora Ravensworth. Le hablo sobre mi vida. Me pasan cosas raras y mamá se pone odiosa cuando se las cuento, y no está para escuchar tonterías de una niña de 11 años._

_-¿Cosas raras? ¿Como cuáles? - la anciana se sentó en un banco improvisado que había justo en frente de la chica sentada en el suelo – estoy segura de que puedes contármelas, si quieres, claro._

_-El otro día... - la chica dudó un instante, apartándose el largo cabello negro de la cara – una chica se metió conmigo cuando entré en el baño. Pensé en que ojalá le pasara algo malo, y entonces empezó a hacer cosas raras. No entendí que le pasaba, hasta que se sujetó la garganta intentando respirar. Me asusté y salí corriendo. Esa misma tarde hice que se incendiara la cortina del salón cuando mamá dijo que estaba demasiado triste como para ir a ver mi recital de poesía._

_-¿Te han pasado cosas así antes? - preguntó seriamente la mujer mientras se quitaba el negro pañuelo de su cabeza. Cuando vio que la chica asentía, tomo aire y continuó hablando - ¿Crees en la magia? Vamos, voy a enseñarte algo._

_Juntas se levantaron y la mujer cruzó el cementerio hacia una calle casi oscura. Se dirigió al extremo opuesto del pueblo, pasando el pub y varios callejones. Después de unos cinco minutos de camino, la anciana paro enfrente de una casa medio destruida, rodeada de un montón de árboles. La chica se dio cuenta de que era esa casa tan extraña que la perseguía en sus sueños y pesadillas. Cuando una tarde iban a una tienda cercana de golosinas, ella y Anna, la única amiga que tuvo antes de que esa chica se mudara, pasaron al lado de ese misterioso lugar._

_-¿Qué crees que pasó aquí, Ann?- le preguntó curiosa, mirando hacia el abandonado edificio que se erguía entre los diversos árboles que parecían protegerlo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Solo es un espacio vacío lleno de árboles, no creo que pasara nada interesante aquí.- respondió Anna dubitativa, recogiéndose su corta melena rubia en una coleta- vamos a por los regalices, después te enseñaré la nueva Barbie que me ha comprado Jack._

_La morena observó la casa, decidiendo que ese edificio era producto de su imaginación._

_Ahora, lo volvía a observar detalladamente. Nada había cambiado en el año desde que lo vio. Seguía igual de destruido, como si algo hubiese explotado en el interior de la habitación del segundo piso. Miró a la anciana, que se estaba acercando hacia la verja de entrada._

_-Señora Ravensworth, ¿usted también puede verla?_

_La mujer sonrió, llamando a la chica para que se acercara a ella. Cuando se acercó, su acompañante estiró su arrugada mano hacia la verja, rozándola suavemente. Y entonces lo vio. Era un simple letrero de madera, aparecido de la nada que decía:_

**_En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_**

**Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida.**

**Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago**

**que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.**

**Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,**

**permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter**

**y como recordatorio de la violencia**

**que destrozó una familia.**

_-¿Mago? ¿Muggles? ¿Qué significa todo eso?- preguntó la chica un poco asustada y confundida._

_-Los muggles son gente no maga, gente distinta de ti. Eres bruja, Eleonor Rowle._

* * *

Dora abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era haber sujetado la mano del anciano en la habitación de su residencia. Después todo fue confusión y se sintió como si fuese comprimida para pasar por un pequeñísimo tubo. ¿Era eso un recuerdo? No. Era un sueño. Seguro que era eso. Una simple broma de su imaginación. Se olvidó de todo eso cuando vio dónde se encontraba. Era una especie de bar, como una taberna que a esas horas estaba vacía, con las sillas giradas sobre las mesas. Observó como el anciano se encaminaba hacia un hombre calvo, probablemente el dueño de ese sitio, pero ella no pudo ni moverse. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí?

-Señorita Rowle, tendrá que pasar aquí la noche. Le han preparado una habitación en el segundo piso. Descanse bien, mañana será un día difícil.

Dora subió siguiendo al dueño a la habitación en la que iba a pasar la noche. Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo hombre de la larga barba plateada vino a recogerla. Después de andar durante un largo rato entraron en una cabina telefónica que resultó ser una entrada secreta al lugar más bonito que la chica había visto. Cruzaron grandes salas y largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. El hombre paró, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-Hay alguien dentro. Creo que todavía no me he presentado, ¿verdad?- Dora asintió, todavía mirando hacia la puerta- Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería.

Elladora lo observó. Tenía un semblante serio, propio de un director. Cuando pudo encontrar su voz, sonrió y le contestó de la mejor forma que pudo.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Dumbledore.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió una chica, probablemente uno o dos años mayor que ella misma. Paso rápidamente a su lado, tapándose la cara. En toda la mañana, esa fue la primera vez en la que Dora se puso realmente nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La iban a meter en la cárcel por haber usado magia que ni siquiera sabía que estaba usando? No sabía nada de los magos, pero tampoco creía que fueran tan injustos con ella. El anciano la invitó a pasar y le indicó que se sentara en una silla justo en medio de una sala circular. La sala era oscura y tenía techos altos. Al sentarse observó detenidamente a las personas que estaban sentadas en las gradas que ocupaban casi toda la sala, rodeando a la silla en la que ella se encontraba. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el hombre que se encontraba en una silla justo en frente de ella levantó la cabeza, observándola sin ninguna emoción visible en su rostro.

-¿Es usted Eleonor Rowle?- Preguntó con una voz firme, haciendo que la sangre huyera del rostro de la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que dudase al abrir la boca para hablar.

- No, señor. - No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar por todos los pensamientos que la rondaban.

El hombre la miró confundido.

-¿Y entonces, qué hace aquí?-Pronunció las palabras con un tono de reproche e irritación, aunque iban dirigidas a Dumbledore.

-Yo soy Elladora Rowle, señor- dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz- Eleonor... era mi hermana.

-¿Era?

-Murió. O la mataron. No estoy segura.

-¿No está segura?- la mirada de ese hombre era dura, y la estaba taladrando

-No, señor. No recuerdo bien lo que pasó. El recuerdo de ese día esta...borroso, como muchos otros.

-Esta bien. Me consta que usted realizó magia en una biblioteca pública delante de quince muggles que estaban allí en ese momento.¿Acaso no sabe que hacer magia está prohibido en los límites del colegio hasta su mayoría de edad? Es más, ¿por qué no se encontraba en el colegio en aquel momento?

-Verá, señor, yo no sabía que era...-no le salían las palabras. Se le habían atascado en la garganta y se negaban a salir. Miró a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda.

-Elladora no sabía que era bruja, Fudge. No sabía nada sobre lo que podía hacer ni sobre el colegio, ha vivido todos estos años en el mundo muggle. Ni siquiera sabe que son los muggles, no es así, ¿Elladora?

-Sí. Yo no... Yo no tenía ni idea, señor. Nunca he sabido nada sobre magia, y siempre creí que era un cuento para niños.

-Un cuento para niños...Está bien, y ¿cómo explicas lo que hiciste en la biblioteca?

-Entró un grupo de hombres. Iban vestidos de negro y destruían todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Me asusté cuando uno de ellos se acercó a mi, sujetándome por el cuello e impidiendo moverme.

-¿Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro?- dijo una mujer rubia sentada en una de las gradas. Su aspecto era de sorpresa y miraba a la chica extrañada- ¿Mortífagos?

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Dora, curiosa. Nadie le respondió.

-No creo que hayan sido mortífagos. Serían algunos locos intentando asustar a cualquier muggle que se le cruzara por delante- dijo Fudge, poniendo una extraña cara de asco- Los mortífagos están retirados, su señor está fuera del mando. Es imposible que estén merodeando por ahí, creando el caos. No son estúpidos, sabe que hay Azkaban suficiente para ellos.

-No creo que cuenten con que van a capturarlos, Cornelius. Son listos, y si no hay traidores entre ellos, es casi imposible que acaben en Azkaban. Además, Voldemort ha vuelto, tenéis que aceptarlo. Esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Albus. Quien-tú-sabes no ha vuelto, son solo imaginaciones tuyas. Por lo tanto, no hay mortífagos.

Cornelius Fudge le dió una dura mirada a Dumbledore que decía que no replicara. Elladora estaba perdida en la conversación. ¿Mortífagos? ¿Voldemort? No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Todo esto era una completa locura. Ayer estaba estudiando biología para un complicado examen, y hoy se encontraba en una gran sala, rodeada de magos, en la que básicamente estaban procesando un juicio en contra de ella. Había hecho algo ilegal. Ella, la mosquita muerta que ni siquiera se atrevía a pisar una cucaracha o a suspender un examen. Esto era una locura. Una completa y absoluta locura.

-Está bien, señorita Rowle, se le declara inocente en cuanto al uso ilegal de la magia,me parece ridículo someter esta decisión a votación, pero deberá ingresar en Hogwarts cuanto antes. No me importa que hace ya un mes que el curso académico comenzó, vaya a esa escuela.

-Sí,señor – cuando todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a hablar entre ellos, Dora habló, dejando salir una duda que la perseguía desde hace muchos años, la duda que le provocaba un único recuerdo borroso que se repetía continuamente- Señor Fudge, ¿qué es capaz de provocar una especie de explosión de luz verde?

Toda la sala de quedó en silencio. La gente se giró hacia ella, algunos volvieron a sentarse en sus asientos después de haberse levantado para salir de la sala. Fudge se quedó atónito ante la pregunta de la chica. La miraba estupefacto y ligeramente confuso.

-La luz verde... La produce una maldición asesina. Una maldición prohibida. Por utilizarla, el mago que la ha realizado va a Azkaban, la cárcel de mundo mágico.- contestó el hombre después de aclararse la garganta.

-Entonces, la mataron- susurró Elladora, creyendo que nadie la oiría. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia Dumbledore, que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Le esperaban muchas cosas nuevas en su vida. Muchos lugares nuevos, mucha gente nueva y muchos pensamientos nuevos, junto a los que ya vagaban descontrolados por su cabeza, chocando unos con otros y produciendo pequeñas explosiones que le provocaban un terrible dolor de cabeza. La única parte buena en todo eso era que iba a cambiar de colegio. Aunque seguramente no le esperaba nada nuevo en Hogwarts. Pero tenía una nueva oportunidad, oportunidad que iba a aprovechar, sin duda.

Volvió a agarrar el brazo de Dumbledore para aparecer en su pequeño cuarto. Esos viajes eran desagradables. Era como si algo te aplastara y te estirara a la vez. Se cambió de ropa, ya que ese día hacia calor y empezó a sacar su ropa del armario. No sabía donde meterla y como transportarla, así que fue al baño a por bolsas. Cuando volvió, Dumbledore había hecho aparecer un gran baúl y había colocado todas sus cosas dentro, incluida la decoración de las estanterías y los libros, seguramente utilizando la magia.

-¿Preparada, Dora?- Preguntó, estirando el brazo hacia la chica.

Ella asintió y echó un ultimo vistazo a la habitación antes de agarrarse al brazo del anciano. Nunca más iba a volver allí. Y se alegraba. Quien sabe, a lo mejor le esperaba algo más interesante en ese colegio de magia.


End file.
